Black Shadow
by KJ-Shadow
Summary: Run. That was the only valid thought racing through my mind. I could hear alarms ringing and lights flashng in the distance but that was not my concern at the moment. This is a story were our beloved characters are looked at as an different gender... ( kind of Hiei centered...as a girl -


Black Shadow

*indicates thought

Chapter 1

_Run_. That was the only valid thought raceing through my mind. I could hear alarms ringing and lights flashng in the distance but that was not my concern at the moment. My objective was simple. Get the darkness sword and scram. My other two comraids, Rukia and Sheila were close. Maybe ten, fifthteen feet behind me_. 'Hm. Even if there lagging and out of breath atleast their keeping up with me. Espacally at the speed im going.'_ I turn my head around and true to my words the were both close behind. From my clear vision i could see sweat and dry cracked blood dripping from there determind faces.

I turn back, eyes facing forward, just in time to see about 12 spirit world gaurds running towards us. i grin from beneath my black mask and pull my katana from its black sheath. The albiano dragon curling around the sheath seamed to bore its eyes into me. I pull my black hood down farther, to were it barely meets my eyes. I smile a wicked smile from under my mask, a look of pure malice showing through my crimson red eyes_. 'It's fun time' _was the last thought before i slashed my blade though the first brave idiot who dared to aprouch me_. 'Too easy.' _I retrive my sword from the dying corpse and blink*(1) though the rest of them. Taking down over half of them as i pasted. I hear screams which had let me know that Rukia and Sheila finshed the rest them off.

I run down the never ending hallways until i come to the right corrider i desiered. I open it up and run down to the end were i stop just i few feet away the gates of human world or ningenkai*(2). _' Finally. Home free.' _I open the two brass colored gates and a flash of pink light momenterly blinds me. When my eyesight returns i see a portal forming in front of me. I motion for Rukai and Sheila to follow and i jump in.

*Normal POV*

A flash of light reveals a portal. Seamingly from nowhere, three tiny black figures form growing bigger as they fall from the ground. From this view point it seamed that they where about 50 feet up in the air, falling fast.

*Regual POV*

On the other side of the portal, we land in the middle of the blue sky. As the ground catches up to us i rack my head for an idea. It then comes to me. I chant i spell from a lost langage and then i see on the ground a net of strings form. As we get closer i summersault and land feet first on the net with Rukia and Sheila after me. The spell disapears into thin air leaving us on the flat ground. I look around at my suroundings noticing on how here the sky is blue insteard of the light red i was so use to. Also the ground was green, lushed with healthy grass that was so rare instead of the brown dirt i always saw. It seamed every where here. I hear a gag and my eyes dart behind me, the two teens where on the grass sucking in oxygen in as if there was no left. I stand there, letting the two girls catch their breath. Once their composer was normal i speak to them.

"Now, there's no doubt that spirit world has sent their lackies after us. To be honest i really don't care what you do now, the job is done. Our agreement terms are all met. So scram!" I see their faces twist into pure shock, i smirk under my mask thinking of their stupidness. _What? Did they really think that we would've stuck together? Fools! That's the easiet way to get caught_.

"But Shadow, would it be wise? If one of us were to get caught and interageted. Then they would get full awearness of our plans." Rukia suggests, brushing dark blue tipped spike of hair from her face, forking it into her light black shoulder length hair.

"I would have to agree with Rukia." Sheila adds taking her med length hair out of a hair tie. Her light blue hair casading down her back. She blows her purple bangs from her eyes and looks at me, silently asking my opion.

"Hn. Fine but just until spirit world is off our backs." With that said we take off into the forest, heading into the deepest part of the woods.

TBC...

(1) Blink is a word for going so fast it amost seams like your teleporting.

(2) Ningenkai is the Japanese world for human world, which is what i'll use for now on.

Author Note* I hope i'll be able to update alot. But only if people actually likes this! So please review and tell me how i did. and flames are acepted! and for spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them.

Rukia

file:/E:/rukia

Sheila

file:/E:/sheila%202

file:/E:/sheila


End file.
